Stay With Me
by DizzyDemonQueen
Summary: After Gajeel loses the only person he thought really cared about him, he goes to show his emotions by himself, unaware of the little bluenette who came to console him. GAJEVY, Gajeel x Levy, Rated K, lovely little bit of fluff, a little angst.


_**Stay With Me**_

 _ **BY: DizzyDemonQueen**_

 **I do not own fairy tail or any of these character, also, the image is from an artist called RBoz, honestly, if you are a Gajevy lover then seriously, check out her art, it's Heavenly, anywho, do not forget to leave a coment if you wish and do enjoy.**

* * *

He sat on the roof top, his breath fast and shallow and his eyes stung, he'd forgotten how much it hurt to cry, the lump in his throat felt like he was choking. His stomach was tight and his heart felt heavy in his chest, it wasn't fair, why was he always the one left alone? Me

tallicana, that stupid hag, the only people that really cared about him had left him. Fuck, why did it hurt so much? He wanted to hit something, anything, he wanted to pummel it to peices until his knuckles were raw. The tears slipped down his cheeks as he stared at the sky, his red eyes stinging as he sobbed for the old lady who cared about him so much and all he gave her was grief.

She saw him sat on the roof, sobbing and she bit her lip, her own heart felt like it weighed a ton, she'd never seen him cry and it hurt. Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears and she wiped them away, he needed her, he needed someone to lean on and damn it, she was going to give him that. She quietly signed the word float and it materialized in front of her, she stepped on it and it levitated upwards until she could step on to the tiled roof.

"Gajeel...?" She said quietly and he instantly turned like a startled deer, his red eyes weren't intense or scowling like usual, they were filled with pain and loneliness, she couldn't stand it. Her legs moved without her say, catapulting herself towards him and she slammed in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his whole body tensed but she refused to let him go.

Gajeel blinked up at the clouds in confusion, his nose buried in her blue locks that smelt thick of strawberrys and ink. Her arms were tight around him and for a second, a small second, his heart lifted, his tears stopped in that moment, on his shock. Then... they came flooding back, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hiding his face in her bare shoulder as he tried hard to fight back his sobs, to the point of shaking and his knuckles went white as he gripped the fabric of her dress.

"It's okay... if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can use mine... it's small but I don't mind..." she whispered and he chuckled lightly as he sniffled, the fact that he laughed, even if it was a little one, made her happy. He became more comfortable, relaxing lightly but he didn't let go, Levy began playing with his hair, stroking it as if she was soothing him.

"I... I never... got to... t-to show her... my guild mark...!" He stuttered out and Levy blinked, he wanted that lady to be proud of him, he must have really cared about her.

"I'm sure she's very proud of you already, Gajeel, you've come so far since back then..." she said and he 'hmmed' as she gave out a small whimper and began to cry again, really cry. Levy could tell he was struggling to hold it in, he didn't want to show it, to cry in front of her, she didn't know why, he'd seen her cry so many times before.

"It's... n-not fair... every-one... I loved l-leaves me!" He snarled painfully in to the crook of her neck and she shivered as his breath tickled her neck and she squeezed him tighter.

"I'm still here... I'm not leaving!" She told him, her voice quiet, just above a whisper and he attempted to pull away, to look at her but she held him there. He was usually so strong but he felt so... so tired and weak, he just wanted to sleep, to forget everything but... she just said... she wouldn't leave.

"Wh-what... why would... you want to stay?" He questioned, he knew he was hard to deal with, he was stubborn, he was violent and annoying, he liked to be a bully, he liked to be better than people, so why would she stay... especially after everything he'd done just to HER.

"Be-because, you need me... and I wont leave you alone, others might say you deserve it after things you'd done but I want to stay... I want to be here, with you... I want to stay by your side, like on Tenrou, if you want me to!" She exclaimed quickly, her heart hammering in her chest as she bit her lip, glad that he couldn't see how red her cheeks had become.

"I... Levy... but I'm not a good person, I'm selfish, I'm nasty and you're to kind to be next to me..." he said quietly and she shook her head.

"Time heals, good deeds out weigh the bad, you've become a good person, you help the ones you care about and you're no longer selfish, you do things for others like helping the guild and I... I want to be next to you, I want to protect you, you're always protecting me, let me do the same..." she said, her words lifting his heavy heart inch by inch, it was like she was giving it wings, like she could heal the hurt inside him... he didn't want to let that go, he needed that, he needed her.

"Promise you wont leave... I wouldn't survive if you left me... you have to promise me, you wont ever leave my side!" He said in a pain filled, stern voice, pulling himself away and holding her by the arms, making her stare into his slightly bloodshot, wet, red eyes. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't ever leave him, she didn't want to be seperated from him, from her dragon.

"I swear... I wont ever leave your side, I promise!" She smiled and he gave her a faint, sad smile before letting go of her arms and standing up, helping her up to, holding his arm out and keeping her steady.

"Let's go find the bastards that did this!" He growled, determination vibrated in his deep voice and she nodded, squeaking when he picked her up and held her to him, tight against his chest. She looked up and he grinned before dropping down the large building, making her squeal and clutch his shoulders. Over her scream was his own laugh until they hit the floor and he let her down, instantly being battered on the chest by her tiny fists as he grinned.

"You ass, why would you do that, what if you dropped me, what if you hit a wall or broke a leg or...?!" He was getting increasingly frustrated by her anger yet couldn't stop himself from finding her flustered and pouting cheeks adorable, making him do something he wasn't sure he should but it was the heat of the moment.

"Or-!" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips slamming in to hers and her golden eyes went wide as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His other hand was hooked under her chin, raising it to meet his lips and his eyes were closed, she didn't know what to do, she was so confused, excited, happy, and nervous. Then her body relaxed and she sighed as she rested her hands on his chest... he smiled through the kiss before pulling back and giving her a peck on the nose.

"Let's go before they send a search party!" He smirked, seeing her cheeks tinted a vivid pink and she nodded, biting her plump, little lips and he grinned before heading back towards the others. He may have lost others but her... he'd never lose, he wouldn't let her go or let anyone take her from him, she was his light and he was going to keep that light bright and alive till his own dying breath.


End file.
